joys of a family man
by carson34
Summary: Callen reflects on the joys of being a family man Third one take Monday


Author Note: It's time for another one take Monday storyline. I must say that I am very happy for this One take Monday being a successful as it is. Thank you all for reading and please review and let me know at the end of this. Lately I have tried to make these longer. Please remember that I do not own any of the characters that you seen on the show. I am hoping to have this storyline as long as the last one if not longer.

* * *

Character summary:

Callen: Engaged to Callen and father to their daughter named Callie. Still works at NCIS:LA. They have been together for the past three years.

Mackynzie: Engaged to Callen and mother to their daughter Callie. They have been together for the past three years

Callie: daughter of Callen and Mackynzie. She is about three years old. She is ready for her parents to be married.

* * *

Callen and Mackynzie's house

It's been crazy for them for the past two months since their wedding is right around the comer. Callen was really excited to be getting married to him even through that he had his secrets but she understood that he was keeping them to keep her and Callie safe. She did not hear him coming inside until he wrap his arms around her.

"Babe, don't do that. You scared me." she revealed to him.

"I'm sorry." He responded to her. "Where's Callie?"

"She's upstairs in her room playing." She revealed to him as he gave her a small kiss. "How was work?"

"It was fine. It was a hard case. I am just glad to be home with you and our daughter." He responded to her. "I am going to go say hi to her."

"Alright, I am going to go make some dinner right now." She revealed to her boyfriend as he walked upstairs to see their daughter who was playing with her favorite toy.

* * *

A month later

Their wedding was a week away and they were getting everything almost done. Callie's birthday was also a week away. Mackynzie had been planning her birthday for this weekend since they were going on a vacation during her birthday for their honeymoon. Mackynzie's parents were coming to town to see them and Callie was super excited to see her grandparents.

"Mommy when is grandpa and grandma going to be here?" She asked her mother.

"Soon baby." Mackynzie responded to her daughter as she picked her up. She had not been feeling good lately and wonder if she was pregnant again with their second child. That would be great to share with her new spouse that she was pregnant but right now she needed to confirm the pregnancy. She decided to load up her daughter and head to do some shopping for both the birthday party and wedding party set up. When they got back, they were surprised to find that Callen was already there and waiting for them.

"Daddy!" Callie squeal at her father as he opened the back door and got her out of the car seat. Mackynzie watched him interact with their daughter. She knew that they loved each other and was looking forward to finding out that she was pregnant or not. They enjoyed the rest of the day with their family when her parents arrived.

The next morning, Callen had left for work and Mackynzie was trying to figure out if she was pregnant or not. She was nervous about finding out if she was or not. She wanted to make sure that if she was that she was careful. The test result that she was in fact pregnant with their second child and now she needed to tell Callen about the new baby.

* * *

The day of the birthday party

It's been a couple of days since she found out that she was pregnant and she still has not told him that she was pregnant with their second child but she kinda figure that he would soon figure it out. She noticed when her boyfriend came walking into the room.

"hey babe are you ready to celebrate our daughter's 3rd birthday?" He asked her.

"I can't believe that she is turning three when we are gone." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you. Thank you for creating her with me." He said with a smile.

"I love you too. Let's go celebrate our daughter's birthday." She responded to her boyfriend as they started making their way downstairs. They had a great birthday party.

* * *

Wedding day

Mackynzie woke up not believing that the day is here. She could not believe it that in a couple of hours that she would be married to the man that she loved. She heard as Kensi and Michelle walked into the room looking at her and the dress.

"you look amazing." She responded to her friend.

"Thank you." Mackynzie said to her friends. "Thank you for standing by us."

"Your welcome." Kensi responded to her friend "Let's go and get your married."

"lets go do that." Mackynzie responded as she walked out of the suite and headed to go and get married. They were married about two hours later and enjoying their honeymoon.

"Thank you for being mine for the rest of our lives." Callen responded to his new wife.

"I want to tell you something." She revealed to her husband.

"What is it?" He asked his wife.

"I'm pregnant." She revealed to her husband as she got the reaction that she wanted from her husband.

* * *

Eight months later

Mackynzie had been in labor for the past 23 hours and she is more then ready for their child to come out. Callen is right next to her trying to help her though this pain.

Two more hours and they have a beautiful baby boy which they named Ethan.

* * *

Author Note: Here's the end of one take Monday and I hope that you like this storyline. Be sure to review and stay tune for next week's one take Monday. I know many of you wanted another long length like last week but I wanted to make sure that I had time to edit this one. Please don't be shy and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I try to update all the time and tweet to anyone that has questions and advice. Don't forget to follow me on my blog. Have a great Monday and I will see you next week with a brand new one take Monday. I don't know what show yet.

For the next four weeks there will be two one take Mondays. Don't forget to vote your chapter for I still love you by Friday. Just go to my author page and go to find I still love you storyline and review what you think that chapter ten will be. Chapter ten will be posted in two weeks so be sure to review it now.

There will be a thanksgiving storylines out this upcoming Sunday since it should be a busy week for me. Also I might have another one take Monday storyline posted later today. Laptop should be happening soon.


End file.
